Crystal Dreams
by DemonRyu
Summary: Squall learns of a wish Selphie has... Will he grant it? Chapter Seven: Mix in several Jareths, a ballroom, and a wish... What do you get? Selphie's dream...
1. Why Me?

One: Why Me?  
  
  
Squall paused before entering the key code to his door, hearing soft giggles from inside his room.   
'Not again...' With a sigh, he let his fingers drift from the keypad, instead opting to lean against the door. He'd been in the Training Center all day, opting to fight without all his junctions. He'd been unable to lift Lionheart, so he'd taken just his Revolver. After falling victim to twenty sleeping spells (and getting his ass kicked promptly thereafter), he called for Diablos and gotten out of the Center.  
  
'Damned Grats...' He scowled, enjoying the cool metal of the door. He could hear the footsteps of others walking by, but didn't care how he looked. He was tired, hungry, and wanted whoever was in his room - out.  
  
  
"Are you sure he's not going to mind?"  
Quistis questioned, passing the popcorn. Rinoa had invited them all in, and they were in the middle of a movie marathon. They'd just watched Legend, and swooned all over Tom Cruise. Next had been The Lost Boys. Quistis had always liked Kiefer Sutherland, and after remarking she did, Selphie had laughed.  
"Hmm, Keifer, Seifer... oo, both blonde. Are you telling us something, Quisty?"  
"But he has blue eyes." Rinoa remarked, her eyes on Jason Patric.  
"Doesn't matter! Just look at the names. Now! Do you like him, or not?"  
Quistis was saved from answering, as Rinoa threw popcorn at Selphie to get her to hush.   
  
And now, they were watching Labyrinth. Selphie's favorite movie. In fact, Quistis believed that only Jareth could catch her attention faster then Sir Laguna.  
They were at the beginning of the ballroom scene, and Selphie sighed as the music began.  
"I wish someone would do that for me."  
  
Outside, Squall shifted. Selphie's voice? What was she doing in his room?  
  
The other two girls nodded. "I know!" Rinoa remarked, eyes flickering from the screen to her friend's. "Jareth is sooo romantic, if I was in the movie, I would have accepted his offer."  
"I wouldn't mind having Se.... Er, Jareth as a slave."  
  
Two sets of eyes went to her, wide. Quistis smirked.  
  
At the moment, the door slid open, and all turned to see a rather grubby looking Squall staring at them.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
They all blinked, as one, then started laughing. He scowled, placing a hand on his hip. Trying to look menacing only made it worse. Squall was not aware of the fact that he had purple streaks all over his face and his hair, due to the odd colored powder of the Grats. Add onto the fact that everything else was caked with dirt, and a rather annoyed Squall looked rather funny.  
'Why Me....'   
Squall groaned, as Rinoa clutched her sides, falling over with laughter.   
"I'm sorry. It's just...." Quistis tried to speak between laughing, but gave up when Squall just shook his head.  
  
"Whatever. I want you gone by the time I'm out of my shower."  
  
And with that, he stalked off, eliciting another round of laughter as he did so. The back of Squall's pants looked like it had handprints all over it, not the pod marks of the Grats.  
  
  
He stayed under the water for almost an hour, hearing the rustling sounds of the girls gathering their things and leaving. He was surprised Rinoa had remembered the code, they hadn't been together for... Ish, a while already.   
But, he was aware of the reason why they'd been invited to his room. About a week ago he'd bought a 76 inch wide screen TV, with everything. It took up one whole wall. However, he had yet to watch it. Ah, well. He'd ask one of the girls tomorrow how the picture was.  
  
He just slung a towel around his hips, knotting it so it wouldn't fall as he grabbed another before walking back out into the living room. Maybe he'd watch some TV while drying off, before falling into the bed that was calling his name.  
  
"You really need to get a tan."  
Squall froze, then looked towards his couch. Selphie was still there, a faint pink dusting her cheeks as she looked away.  
"I just... wanted to say sorry."  
  
'Thank Hyne I didn't walk out here naked....'   
Squall shrugged.  
"It's alright. I just wish she had told me that she would be inviting you guys over. I don't mind."   
"Whatever." She grinned, using his catchphrase. "We know how lions are about their den's, and all that. Next time, we'll ask you, first. We didn't really want to invade your privacy."  
  
He nodded, watching as she stood. "Well, I'll be outta be before a pool forms on your carpet. See ya later, Squall."  
  
She started walking towards the door, turning when he called her name.  
"Selphie... Can I ask you something?"  
"Shoot."  
"What was it that you wished a guy do for you?"  
"You heard me?" She grinned. "How long were you outside?" Then she waved her hand, dismissing the question. "Here." She tuned on the dvd player and the TV, selecting the 'skip to a scene' menu, and setting it up for the ballroom.  
"Just watch that, and you'll see why."  
He nodded, catching the remote, but in the process dropped his towel. As he muttered something under his breath, and leaned over to pick it up, he felt the knot come loose.  
The last thing he heard was the sound of Selphie giggling as she beat a hasty exit.  
  
  
'Aww, he's so cute when he blushes... Waitaminute... I just thought Squall was cute?'  
  
--  
Notes: I didn't notice the name thing till I was typing it, I swear. ^_^ But it makes sense, now that Seifer is demanding to be the lead role in that story. Er, off subject. =) I don't own anyone in this, they all belong to their respective copyright holders. I'm just having a bit of fun.  
Btw, I think everyone might go ooc in this, just to warn you. 


	2. Plans

Plans: Chapter Two  
  
Squall replayed the dance scene, trying to understand what Selphie had liked about it. He'd never been a fan of fantasy theme movies, but this seemed intriguing. Considering she ran. Then again, so had Rinoa after their dance. A slight sigh escaped his lips, and he decided to watch the movie from the very beginning.  
  
  
"So, Squall was eavesdropping?"  
Selphie grinned, and nodded. "Yep. He even asked me what I had meant."  
Rinoa giggled. "Squall being romantic. That'd be sweet. Oh wait..."  
Her eyes widened for a second, as she looked at Quistis.  
"You know, then... That he heard you talking about Seifer, Quisty!"  
Quistis choked on her water, as the other two started snickering.  
  
A table away, Zell and Irvine were shaking their heads at the girls.  
"I don't think I've ever seen them laugh so much in one day."  
Zell smirked. "Oh, that's right... You didn't see Squall on his way back from the training center."  
Irvine frowned. What could be so funny about that?  
"He didn't have any of his junctions. He wasn't immune to sleep."  
A low whistle, then Irvine had to smile himself. They all seemed to do that once, go in there without anything but a weapon, and come out with their tail between their legs.  
"Bad as I think?"  
"Worse. He was more purple then black."  
Irvine actually giggled.  
  
  
'Damn. They need to make a part two for this.'  
Squall shut off the dvd, partly understanding why Selphie would want someone like Jareth. Perhaps it was also why he and Rinoa had broken up. He'd never been the romantic type, often getting help from Irvine or Quistis on way to surprise her with a small gift or a night out. It was to make up for all the time he'd been unable to give her. It seemed that time was what she had truly wanted, not a stuffed animal.   
  
  
They made their way over to the girl's table, Irvine dropping an arm around Rinoa's shoulders after sitting. She smiled, kissing his cheek softly. They'd been together for three months, in public - just one. Both had been worried about Selphie's thoughts on their new relationship, but she had given them her blessing. After seeing them kiss at a party.  
  
"I kinda figured you guys had something going on."  
"Selphie... I..."  
She just shook her head. "It's alright, Irvine. I knew we were drifting apart... I just didn't want to face it." She smiled, holding out her hands. Rinoa and Irvine each took one. She squeezed theirs.  
"Friends still?" Rinoa asked, her other hand wiping at her eyes.  
"Friends forever."  
  
It was also that same night, Selphie had her first conversation with Squall. They had talked about their failed relationships; Squall and Rinoa hadn't lasted long after their victory. They had discussed plans for the future, even shared a few fears they had. Selphie had learned a lot about their stoic commander.  
  
Irvine waved a hand in front of her face. Quistis grinned.  
"She must be thinking about Squall loosing his towel."  
"What?!?" Zell and Irvine exclaimed as one. Selphie scowled.  
"I heard that. How rude. And I was Not."  
"Sure, Sure..." Quistis waved a hand at her.  
"You're just mad that I did, and you didn't."  
Selphie stuck her tongue out at her, and Quistis returned the gesture.  
  
  
Squall flipped through his phonebook, looking for a particular number. He didn't know why he was about to do this, but it felt right for some reason. Selphie had listened to him, and actually helped him find a sort of direction in his life. After their talk, he called Laguna. They'd spent a week together, getting to know each other. While it would take time for the scars to heal, Squall felt more comfortable talking to him.  
  
"President's Office."   
"Kiros?"  
"Squall?"  
A small pause. "Yep, it's me. Hey, is... is Laguna around?"  
He wasn't able to call him Dad, or Father... just yet.  
"Yes, just a minute..."  
  
Laguna looked up, as Kiros called his name.   
"Squall is on the phone for you." Laguna dropped his putter, and raced over to his desk.  
  
"Hi."  
"Hello." There was a slight pause.   
"So... What's up?"  
"Actually... I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you."  
"Shoot."  
"I want to do something for a friend of mine, but I don't want to hold it here. It's going to be a surprise. Can we use the ballroom there?"  
"Sure! Is there a certain theme for the ball?"  
"There is. Heard of a movie called Labyrinth?"  
"I love that movie!"   
Squall had barely uttered the beginning of the title when Laguna nearly *squealed* his like. Amazing.   
"We'll make it a costume ball, it'll be so fun! Uhm, which friend of yours is this for, by the way?"  
"Selphie..."  
"Lovely, lovely. Hmm, see if you can get her measurements."  
"Laguna!" Shocked.   
"What? This way, we can have a dress made for her, like Sarah's."  
"Oh." Hyne, he felt like a dumbass.  
"Yours as well, my boy. You can look like Jareth."  
"...."  
"Even if you don't know, I know. You'll make a cute couple."  
Before he could protest, Laguna was already telling him goodbye and hanging up the phone.   
  
With a slight smile, he shook his head and hung up the phone. Now, to tell the others of his plan. After all, they would all be going as well, to help act out the scene for her. If he could find Seifer, he'd invite the blonde as well, just to see the look on Quistis' face.  
  
---  
Notes:  
Hope everyone is enjoying so far, and many thanks for the reviews ^_^  
Disclaimers: Squaresoft owns most of the characters used within, the others belong to their respective owners, not I.  
  
John - It was meant to be funny, and from actual game experience. The first time I went in TC, I ended just being put to sleep, then hit, and then sleep again. -_- I'm sorry that you didn't like it though, but that'll prolly be the only time that it happens to Squall.  
Z-V an' Fujin: Hehe, I'll try! ~.~  
Barrett: Mine too. =) I need to wok on that again. (Seifer as a vampire, Sugoi ^^v)  
effingdoris, Ethrial, T-chan, silenced-and-blinded - Thanks so much! I hope my future chapters live up to the praise. 


	3. Help

Help: Chapter Three  
  
  
Squall stayed in his room for another hour, jotting down notes for the upcoming ball. But, one thought gnawed on the back of his mind.  
How was he going to find out Selphie's dress size?  
  
He could ask Irvine, but that would be... awkward. To say the very least. After all, Irvine was with his ex. Squall was about to do something for his ex. This sounded like a bad plot for a soap opera.  
  
Unlike Selphie, who stumbled upon them by accident, Irvine had been the one to tell Squall what was going. With Rinoa, there of course. They had cornered him in his office, and told what had been going on.  
The reason why she was gone so often. The reason why Irvine had found it harder and harder to help Squall with gift ideas.  
  
Of course, he had told them it was all right, and that he wished them happiness. That night, he stayed in his room and cried. For the first time that he could remember. A week later, Selphie had found out, and they were able to confide in each other.  
  
He didn't feel that he owed this to Selphie. He actually wanted to do it. Wanted to make her feel as special as to was, to everyone...  
And to him.  
  
  
  
Quistis glanced up at the knock on her door, smiling widely at Squall. He arched a brow, stepping inside.  
"So..." A pause, as he sat down. "Hear you need to get a tan."  
  
It was a good thing he was already sitting, but he was unable to hide the rosy tint to his cheeks and ears. Quistis laughed.  
"Sorry. So, what do you need?"  
"I can't see you just to talk to you?"  
"No." She put down her pen. "Anytime I'm grading papers, you need to ask me something. When you just want to talk to me, you call me."  
"..." Damn, he was in a rut.  
"I need to know. Ah... I need..."  
She waited, ticking over things in her mind that he could be asking about.   
"Selphie's dress size. What is it?"  
  
Her jaw dropped.  
"What?"  
"Squalllll! What are you planning!"  
"Nothing." Immediately defensive. It was something big.  
"I just want to get her a gift, but I don't know her size."  
  
'Rrright. A Gift. Whatever, Squall I know you better then that. You're up to something...'  
  
"Ok. I'll tell you. But..."  
"But?"  
"You have to sneak into her room, and snag one of her dresses."  
"What?" His eyes widened the merest of fractions.  
"I don't know her size, Rinoa does."  
Squall faceplamed. Why him?  
  
  
'She will so pay for this.' Squall remarked to himself, watching she lured Selphie away from her dorm room, saying she needed to talk to her about something.  
'Oh yes. I remember her comment about Seifer.'  
He'd order the custom made fangs when he got back to his room tonight. After emailing a certain someone. Heh heh heh.  
  
He had to trample down the urge to hum the Mission Impossible theme as he calmly walked over to Selphie's door. After all, he was the Commander. And that meant - the Master Key. With a simple swipe, he was in Selphie's room.  
  
He flicked on the light switch, taking a glance around. Pictures of landscapes and friends decorated the living room walls. A cream colored soft and loveseat were grouped around a glass-topped coffee table and a small entertainment center. He moved past, not taking a longer look at any of the photos. Down the hallway, and through the door at the end...  
  
He was surprised. Her room was done in a myriad of greens, not the yellow he'd been expecting. Nor was it as girlish as he'd thought it would be. A few stuffed animals lay upon the desk in the far corner, and knick-knacks upon the shelves. But. It seemed...   
Squall felt very bad suddenly. He was invading her privacy, over what? He should have just asked Rinoa or Irvine, and damned his pride. But he was already here; he might as well finish the deed. On the way to the closet, he accidentally knocked over a picture. He knelt down to pick it up, after hearing it hit the carpet. He took a look at the photo.  
  
It was one of them together, snapped by a Quistis a month or so. Selphie had decided to surprise him by plopping down in his lap. Automatically, he'd placed his arms around her, thinking she might fall because he'd jumped. When Quistis had snapped the photo, their noses had been touching. He smiled at the memory, and felt a bit better about what he was going to do for her. However, he had to get out of here quickly, so he just snagged an item of clothing at random - after making sure it was a dress. He then bit a hasty exit out, after turning off the lights.  
  
  
Quistis and Rinoa were waiting for him in her dorm room, and when he entered, they nearly jumped on him, demanding he tell all. With a sigh, he acquiesced.  
"I'm holding a ball for her. Laguna is going to get a dress custom made."  
"A... Ball? You mean… Oh my God! Squall! You were listening!"  
Rinoa hugged him, and he blinked. "I didn't..."  
"Didn't think I'd take it well? Oh Squall. I had always thought you and Selphie would look good together! You're such a blockhead sometimes! Now... do you any help from us with that?"  
"Actually... everyone is going. We're all playing a part from the movie. So... dress sizes... and I guess a costume you like in the movie..."  
"Do you know when it'll be held?" Quistis asked, taking out a small notepad and pen.  
"Laguna said as soon as two weeks. But look, this is going to be a surprise, Selphie can't know about the dress... Or anything. I'll need your help with that, Rinoa."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I have a plan...."  
  
  
---  
A/N - "Your mission, should you choose to accept it..."  
I couldn't resist. Hehe. ^^ Once again, thank you everyone! (For reading. -feels loved-)   
John - No, not all. ^^; I myself think Squall kicks much butt. But a purple streaked, majorly annoyed Squall just makes me want to laugh. He wasn't amused though. =)  
Barrett- I agree! Dern it, Jareth needs to be real. Or at least... a Squall wearing Jareth clothes... hmm.. Maybe if I could find Gackt in a frock coat...  
effingdoris - Had to make at least one surprise couple in this. =) 


	4. Almost

Almost: Chapter Four  
  
  
Selphie sighed as she glanced at her watch again. Quistis was late, for the second time this week. She thought that had told Squall that the Garden Festival meeting would be at four tonight.   
She'd been in charge of the Festival for the past two years, mostly because of popular vote. Perhaps it was because she was one of the few who get everyone to do exactly what she told him or her to do. Rinoa had described as 'scary' if she didn't get her way. They had all laughed about it - they called it her dark side.   
Just as she was about to pull out her cell phone, Quistis ran into the office.  
"I know! I'm sorry..."  
  
"Quisty, if this is gonna interfere with whatever you gotta do for Squall..."  
Squall had asked for Quistis' help on some project, something that had to do with the way the Field Exams would be run this year. Ever since she'd been asked, Selphie had barely seen her friend. And it seemed Rinoa was avoiding her a bit, as well and she didn't understand why.  
"No... No. I am really sorry, Sef. I lost track of time, and...."  
  
Selphie just shook her head. "It's alright, I went over the specs with Nida. He remembers one of the techs from FH. He'll be calling him tonight. But, I'll need you tomorrow, so we can conference with him. After all, this one is the special one."  
This year's was not only a Garden Festival, but to also mark the one year anniversary of Squall being Commander.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"  
"All.... Alright, Selphie."  
  
Quistis heart had dropped somewhere into the pit of her stomach. She felt really bad for being late again. But this time, she'd get Squall to fix it. It was his fault after all. She could sense that Selphie thought she and Rinoa were being withdrawn, and she didn't know why. Quistis wanted to tell her, but Squall had told them they had to keep quiet. He hadn't threatened to pull rank on them, but they knew he wouldn't go through with it if she found out.  
"What time tomorrow."  
"Five?"  
"I'll be here." With a slight nod, Quistis left, quietly shutting the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, Selphie dropped her forehead into her hands and sighed.  
  
  
"Leonhart."  
"Squall."  
"Yes, Quistis?" A pause, then..."I made you late, didn't I?"  
"Yep. Call her up there or something, and give her some excuse as to why you made me late. I don't like letting her down, Squall."  
He sighed softly, but nodded. "Alright. I'll page her right now. Tell Rinoa not to bother tomorrow, you too. You guys are gonna spend the day with her."  
"We are?"  
"Commander's orders." They both laughed.   
"Alright." Still smiling, Squall hung up the phone. But it faded as he debated over what to tell Selphie. He'd never been a good one with excuses, having never liked the thought of lying.  
  
"Selphie Tilmitt to the Commander's Office. I repeat, will Selphie Tilmitt please come to the Commander's Office?"  
She glanced as her name rang out over the loudspeakers, and then back down at the notes she was still making.   
'Gah.' She thought to herself as she put down her pen, and made her way to the lobby to take the elevator.  
  
"C'mon in." Was the answer to her soft knock. As she stepped inside, Squall glanced up from a folder, shut it, and flung into his 'in' basket.  
"Selphie. Please." He rose, waiting till she was seated before he sat back down.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No, why do you ask that?"  
"You don't usually page us to your office, Squall."  
He grinned wryly. "I don't, do I. Sorry about that. I just wanted to see how things were coming along, see if you needed anything for the Festival."  
"Oh no.... It's going well. Nida is going to call one of the techs from FH, see if he can help us out with a design we're working on."  
Squall nodded. "If he's able, let me know. We'll head over there so he can work on it."  
"You'd do that?"  
Squall nodded. "Like I said when you asked me to join... You've been working on this since last year, or so I've heard. I don't mind going to go pick someone up, if he's able to do what you need."  
Selphie chuckled slightly. "Are you trying to cheer me up Squall? Last time you started, but you hadta have Irvine finish the job."  
His right eyebrow went up, and he remarked dryly. "Now, just what is that supposed to mean?"  
She grinned. "I'm just kidding, but thank you. That does mean a lot to me. But... While I'm here..."  
  
He waited, already knowing she was going to ask about Quistis. Or at least, pretty sure.  
"What is Quistis doing for you? I don't want the Festival to interfere... you know?"  
"Actually, I didn't mean for her to be late. That is my fault, and I'm sorry. We were just going over the monster levels on the island of Heaven, trying to figure the reason why they are all at 100, and what we might do to amp some of the monsters here."  
"For the Field Exam?"  
"Not that high though. Perhaps to only twenty or so.... We don't want any of the Cadets to die. The T-Rex's here are only between eight and ten, but it has to be a challenge. I want the team to really work together, and it's a good way to help with their junction and magic training."  
  
"That's a good idea, Squall. Better then sending them on a boat to the middle of a war zone..."  
She was remembering their field exam, and he nodded. "I'd much rather wait till I'm sure of what they can do, before sending them onto a possible killing field. At least here, it will be controlled and watched."  
  
"And you told us you wouldn't make a good Commander, I think you're doing a good job."  
"Really?" Squall glanced at her, and she saw it in his eyes for a moment. A slight flicker of the doubt and fear that he felt, even after being at his post for nearly a year. Selphie grinned, stood, then leaned over his desk to wrap her arms around his shoulders.  
"No."  
He sighed against her, and she squeezed him. "I *know* you're doing a great job."   
"Hyne, you are horrible, Selphie." His breath was tickling her neck because of his laughing. "Thank you."  
She pulled back, smiling. Their eyes met, color of the summer sea locked upon the color of winter sky. Selphie didn't know how Squall felt, but she was being pulled towards his eyes, wanting to remove the hurt that she could still see there sometimes.  
She started to lean closer towards him, and Squall felt his heart suddenly start pounding. As their breath mingled, he tilted his head back, their eyes still on each other.  
  
Then the door banged open, and Rinoa's voice could be heard.  
"And I brought the..." She trailed off as she saw the two of them. With a muffled squeak, she tried to back out, but Selphie, calm as ever exclaimed....  
"There it is!" And she brushed her fingertips gently against his cheek, just under his left eye. "Got the lash that was bothering you, Squall. I'll be going now."  
  
She made a rather dignified exit, even saying a cheerful 'Bye!' to Rinoa as she walked out. The moment she hit the elevator, she allowed herself to fall over, torn between giggling and crying.  
Rinoa patted Squall's back gently- hopefully he was all right. His forehead had hit the desk pretty hard after Selphie had walked out.  
  
---  
Notes- More Selphie. ^^ Disclaimers: I don't own anybody. Fooey.  
John- Yeppers. David Bowie played Jareth, and Jennifer Connelly (Conelly, sp? Dunno) played Sarah. It's a good movie. Go rent it, if you can! =)  
BikoNeko - Yes, indeedy. It will be a Squall/Selphie.   
effingdoris, amyangel, Lil Angel - Thanks. ^_^  
BarrettMachain - I was watching MI:2, and I saw Squall instead of Tom.. so... (it might also be I have the U2 version of the theme on on my winamp playlist... ^^ hehehe) Yep, he has to go wig shopping tomorrow. With Zell, hehe.  
Raven Delanuit - Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it. 


	5. Shopping

Shopping: Chapter Five:  
  
Zell did a double take when he saw Squall waiting for him. Squall was never out of his office before five. However, there he was. Leaning against the wall, dressed in dark gray sweats, black sneakers, and a black tank.  
"... Squall?"  
  
The faintest of smile tipped Squall's lips before he stepped forward. "Needed to talk to you, but didn't want to bother your training."  
  
Zell, aside from his Seed duties, had taken on a class of students. It was mostly self-defense training, and a few were planning on adopting that as their fighting styles. A few White Seeds came three times a week to train in the more 'ninja' style class of weapons.   
Gunbladers were now a rage as well, but the Lionheart and Hyperion models had been retired.   
  
"What's up?"  
"Need you to do something for me."  
Zell furrowed his brows thoughtfully, then grinned. "Rin said you might come speak to me. I suppose I'll need to see it before I make it?"  
"...."  
Zell laughed. "Oh, c'mon Squall. You knew she'd tell me. Rinoa can't keep a secret to save her life sometimes. And besides, only Selphie was off limits."  
"Does Irvine know?"  
"Nope. She figured he would blab to her. But she had to tell someone that she was..."  
Zell trailed off, and Squall waited. With a slight shake of his head, Zell continued. "She was happy that you were finally doing something that was your own idea."  
  
Instead of Squall's usual death glare, he just smirked slightly. "Well, Irvine's ideas got him further then it did me, now didn't it?"  
Zell stared after him, as Squall calmly turned. He walked forward a few feet, then glanced over his shoulder. "Well?"  
"Huh, hm. Oh yea..." Zell grinned, then started walking towards him.  
  
  
"Duuuuude. This is a sweet layout!"  
Zell had been drooling over the television for the past five minutes while Squall set up the dvd. He fast-forwarded through the dance, pausing on a good close-up of Sarah.  
"I need the tiara made. You still have the model one you made for Selphie last year?"   
Zell nodded, "Oh hey, you have some paper an' a pen? When do you need this by, anyway?"   
"In two days."  
"What?" Zell whirled around. "Two days! What the hell am I, your last minute resort?"  
"Actually, Quistis suggested that you do it."  
"Oohh..." He accepted the pad and pen, quickly sketching a design.  
"Well, it's not gonna take me long, but still..."  
"Laguna had one made, but I need to fit for Selphie."  
Zell nodded, jotting down notes.  
"And you?"  
"What?"  
  
Zell grinned, snagging the remote from the couch. He pressed play, pausing it on Jareth when he stepped out from behind the fan for Sarah to see him.  
"Your hair."  
  
  
  
"Hey, Irvine!"  
He glanced over his shoulder, smiling as Selphie walked towards him. It faded when he noticed that something was a bit off, she didn't have the usual spring in her step.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I can't find Rin or Quisty - anywhere! And we had to go over some stage setups."  
He recalled Rinoa telling him that she had to go shopping earlier. But now, it felt like she was telling him not to tell her that.  
"You know... I haven't seen Rinoa since breakfast. But, I bet I can help ya out."  
Selphie arched a brow at him, a little miniature Squall. He had to bite his lip to keep from snickering. "How?"  
"I know where Quistis keeps the copies of the Festival plans."  
Selphie was known for loosing papers, so Quistis made triple copies of everything. One for Selphie, one she kept, and one she stashed. Just in case.  
Selphie grinned, throwing her arms around him.  
"You're a lifesaver!"  
"Well, what are friends for?" He grinned, scooping her hug in a hug and then twirling her around. For the first time since the 'almost kiss' yesterday, Selphie laughed.  
  
All along the way to Balamb, Zell had been telling him ways to do his hair. However, Squall had flat out refused bleaching.  
"Don't want to look like Tidus."  
Everyone claimed the hero of the Final Fantasy game had been based on him. What did that say for Yuna then, who looked a bit more like Selphie then Rinoa?  
So now, they were on their way to a shop. Zell claimed to know the perfect place to buy a wig.  
"They do custom work. I know a clerk there; she'll get it done tonight. Trust me."  
  
Squall had decided to trust him. How bad could it be?  
  
  
When he stepped inside the store, he almost walked immediately back out. But Zell grabbed hold of his shirt. "You go back, and I'll bleach it tonight."   
That had been enough to keep Squall inside, though he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. Zell stepped around, flipping the sign to closed. And placed the out to lunch sign next to it.  
  
"Yo! Liz!"  
A girl came out of the back, saw Zell, and grinned. Squall blinked as she vaulted over the counter, and seemed to hop over to them. But what caught his eyes was the image on her shirt. A close up of Jareth, holding up a crystal, a taunting smile on his lips.  
"Zell!" She hugged him tightly, kissed him, then smacked the back of his head.  
"You were supposed to call me last night!"  
Then she glanced up at Squall, back to Zell, then back to Squall again. Winked. "And who might you be, cutie?" She leaned towards Zell, whispering loudly. "Is this the one that calls you..."  
"LIZ!" Zell yelped. "No. This is Squall."  
She stilled, then glanced up at Squall again. That's when he noticed that she was... Damn, she had to be even shorter then Selphie, but not by much.   
"Yep. They defiantly based him off you."  
"Oi. Show some respect to my boss, will you? Honestly..."  
She smirked, and poked him. "If you wanted him to get respect, you brought him at the wrong time. Wait till Jenny is working."  
"Whatever. I need you to work some magic on him. He's going to a costume ball."  
"Ok." It was sudden change, one minute hyper, then next studying him as though he was under a lens. Squall shifted, a bit uncomfortable.  
"Who as?"   
"Jareth."  
  
She smiled again. "Wow. Whoever she is, she's very lucky."  
Squall eyes widened a bit, as she headed to the back. He looked at Zell.  
"Explain."  
Zell grinned, running a hand through his hair. "That's Liz. Met her through a training class. She was the only one able to throw me. Afterwards, we just started talking."  
"Does she..."  
  
Zell shrugged. "Often pick up on things like just now? Yea. And I dunno if or if not. Never asked."  
Squall nodded. As she walked back towards them, holding a few different wigs, Zell smiled again. But it was a changed smile; he'd seen Rinoa and Irvine flash it at each other. But he didn't know exactly what it was, till just now. The smile of someone in love.  
  
"Ok! Let's see what works, and then I'll make it tonight. With the blue, right?"  
Squall nodded. "Yes, I have the outfit already made."  
"We gotta pick up some contacts too."  
"You're really going all out, aren't you? Over here."   
She led them to the left, Squall glancing at some of the other items for sale. One rack held nothing but candles, a rainbow of colors. Next to that, a slim glass bookcase, holding spell books tarot decks, and runes.  
  
"What is this place?"  
"Hot Topic meets Planet K meets... uh, an occult shop? We don't get many people over twenty five in the store."  
"I see..."  
"Grab the chair of your choice, and we'll begin."  
"...How long will this take?"  
"It depends. After all, we have to find one that'll fit, is the right color and look, and you have it like it. First time wig shopping right?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, two hours at least."  
He groaned softly, slumping down into the nearest chair.  
"Hey, but it might not." She grinned, and patted his shoulder. "Besides, Zell will entertain you, won't ya Zell?"  
"Yep!"  
  
  
By the end of the first hour, Squall was more tense then a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Liz shook her head as she pulled off the forth wig.  
"Zell, talk to him, I'll be right back. I have an idea..."  
"Remind me to kill you later for this, ok?"  
"Hey, if you kill me, Selphie's tiara doesn't get done."  
  
'Damn.' Squall scowled, and Zell knew what it meant.  
He started laughing, and just picked up a wing at random, placing it on Squall. He managed to pick up a hot pink one, and not knowing which end was which, it was placed on backwards.  
When Liz came back out, Squall was holding the wig apart like it was a curtain, since Zell had jammed it onto his head. Zell, being the friend he was, was leaning back in another chair. Laughing.  
  
"Gods..." Liz muttered, and shook her head.  
"I told you to entertain him, not piss him off!"  
"Now, get that wig offa him, Zell, I think I have the perfect one for the soon to be King here."  
  
  
It took them twenty minutes to get the wig off and Squall's hair back to some resemblance of normal. As Liz fussed around with the new wig, he saw nodding.  
"I think this is the one."  
She moved out the way, so he could look into the mirror she'd been standing in front of.  
  
The ends were paler then the top, more a white gold then yellow. They brushed the top of his shoulders, and it was a silky weight against the nape of his neck. Gold fringe covered his scar and eyebrows, the rest cut diagonally to end a few centimeters above his chin.  
  
He looked totally different. Even Zell agreed. "Maybe you were supposed ta' be blonde. That would explain the 'always zoning' look you have in your eyes."  
Liz elbowed him in the ribs, none to gently.  
"Don't mind him. Do you like it?"  
Squall nodded.  
"Alright! I'll go ahead and fix it tonight, and add the blue. Zell, you'll pick it up tomorrow, right?" He nodded.  
  
As they left, she put the 'Open' sign back on.  
"You boys have fun now! And Zell, try to stay alive till after the ball is over, alright?"  
He gave the thumbs up sign, and she just chuckled as Squall gave him another glare.  
  
When they got back to the Garden, Zell headed for his room, and Squall headed for his office. He might check his messages before calling Laguna, and making sure everything was going well over there.  
  
As soon as he stepped into the lobby, Selphie sprang up from her seat.  
"Where have you been?!"  
  
  
  
---  
Notes: Dun Dun Dun.... ^_^  
Disclaimers: Square owns everyone but Liz. As usual. :sigh:  
  
Once again, thank you all for the nice reviews. ^^  
:has Zell dance around in the pink wig and a hula skirt for everyone: 


	6. Ball's Eve

Ball's Eve: Chapter Six:  
  
  
Selphie seemed to have yellow sparks around her, and her eyes were an overly vibrant hue of green. They reminded him of the color of Quezacotl's feathers, humming with the elecritiy power that was his to command.  
  
"I've been looking everywhere for you! We even called your cell!"  
  
A part of him wanted to snap 'What? I can't be out of my office for a while?' but instead, he stamped down his usual response.  
"I was with Zell."  
  
Selphie sighed, shoulders slumping just the slightest bit. After all, it was not all Squall's fault that had nearly kissed yesterday. She just felt that he was trying to avoid her. It had angered her a bit, but it hurt - a lot more. So, when she had finally seen him, she'd flown off the handle.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
"What for?" Squall tilted his head to the side, thoughtfully.  
"I shouldn't have snapped. It's just that.. I... We. We were worried about you when you didn't answer your phone."  
  
Squall just nodded, trying not to smile.  
"What did you need to see me about?"  
"It's about yesterday...." Darned if a slight pink didn't stain his cheeks. She smiled. "He asked if it would be possible for us to pick him up next week. He's getting his team ready. I told them I'd have to talk to you for about how long they could stay."  
"How long will it take for the stage to be built?"  
"Well. It'll depend on which we do."  
"Hmmm..." Squall furrowed his brows for a moment. "Why don't you see if he'll want to spend two nights here, before his team arrives, so he can decide if he'll want them to stay here, or if he'd rather we go to F.H."  
"That's an idea. Didn't think of that.... Thanks Squall! I'll go call him right now."  
  
Before she could turn, Squall placed a hand on her shoulder, and pulled her gently to him. He leaned down, and she tried not to shiver as his breath tickled her ear.  
"Thanks for worrying about me."  
She didn't know if she dreamed it or not, the slight brush of lips against her cheek. She watched as he walked away, fingertips brushing the spot he kissed.  
  
  
When she turned around, Rinoa was standing behind her, one hand on her hip. At Selphie's sudden stammering attack, Rinoa giggled, and waved a hand at her.  
"You'll just have to tell me everything later. Now, what about that tech we gotta call?"  
  
  
Squall had just finished checking his messages when Irvine strolled into his office. He settled himself into a chair, watching Squall from beneath his hat brim.  
Squall shook his head, setting the phone down.  
"Don't look at me in that tone of voice."  
  
"What are your intentions towards Selphie?"  
"...."   
Irvine glanced up, waiting. "Well?"  
"Well, what?"  
  
  
  
Zell and Quistis seemed to be the only two not having problems, as they were working together. Quistis had gone to get the supplies he would need earlier, while she and Rinoa had been out. So, when Zell got back to his room, a bag was already waiting for him. He set his sketchpad next to the bag, then went to go ask her to help him out. She had a bit of a steadier hand, and, she had his hot glue gun.  
  
  
"So, he kissed you?"  
"Yes.. It was..." She blinked. "Why am I telling you this? You've kissed him."  
Rinoa laughed. "Yea, but not like that."  
"It was on the cheek. Friends kiss like that."  
"Yea, but if you were taking it as only a friend, then you wouldn't have stammered."  
"....."  
  
"I mean it, Squall. I don't want her getting hurt."  
'Hyne...' Squall rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"We saw you?"  
Squall's left eyebrow arched.   
"You kissed her."  
He shook his head. "Actually, Irvine... I've needed to talk to you. I need your help with something."  
  
"Really?"  
When Irvine left Squall's office, he was laughing. "I only wish I coulda come up with an idea like that."  
"I didn't, Selphie did."  
"Yes, but you're making it real for her, Squall."  
  
  
The next afternoon, Selphie was paged to Squall's office. When she arrived, he was in full dress uniform; she just took a moment to admire him. However, she had to admit to herself, she liked his leather jeans just a bit better. When Squall glanced up, she hoped for two things. That she wasn't blushing, and she wasn't drooling.   
He favored her with one of his half smiles. "Selphie, I need to know if you can fly me to Esthar. Laguna just called me to be there for a sudden meeting."  
"Oh sure. Not a problem."  
"We'll be there overnight..."  
"Nida can finish up the plans, if Jon calls today. But, I don't think he's going to..."  
"Alright. Do you want a pack an overnight bag? This way, we can leave in about.... Hm... Thirty minutes?"  
  
When they arrived in Esthar, Kiros was waiting for them. They rode the lift to the palace in silence, till Selphie reached over and patted Squall's shoulder. "Don't brood so much. Whatever this meeting is about, it'll go ok."  
"You think so?" He asked, hopefully. Selphie's brows furrowed, it sounded as if he was seeking her approval. For a meeting? Hmm....  
"I know so. You an' Sir Laguna will kill 'em!"  
  
Kiros started snickering.  
  
  
At the entrance, Squall headed for the left, while Kiros and Selphie went to the right.   
"Watching the two of you reminded me of something."  
"Oh?" Selphie smiled, interested.  
"Yes... Rather like Laguna and Raine. Squall is very much his mother's child; Laguna would normally be the one to break her silence. His cheerfulness rubbed off on her in the end though. She would smile more, and surprise Laguna with little things."  
"What do you mean?"  
"One day, while we were out hunting monsters, it had grown rather late. Raine had spent half the afternoon searching for us. Laguna had managed to take another fall, and it took us a few hours to get back to the town. When I stepped inside, she was ready to yell at us, till she saw Laguna." He paused, taking a short breath. "Laguna wasn't that bad, but he was favoring his right leg, I think he'd twisted his ankle. She walked over him, and gave him a hug in front of Ellone and me. I don't know who was more surprised, us or him. I think that was what started their relationship."  
  
Selphie didn't know quite what to say, as they knew how the relationship had ended. Kiros laughed then, softly. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to dampen your mood. Just that you two together, reminds me of them, I just hope your relationship will have bonds as strong."  
  
"What?" Selphie's eyes widened, and she whirled around. Kiros however, just replied they were at her room, and started to walk off.  
"Hey, wait!" She took two steps after him, then heard music.  
  
Curiosity between what Kiros meant, and why music was playing her room warred with her. The music won, because it was the instrumental theme played in Labyrinth. Right before the ballroom.   
The door slid open as she stepped towards it, and her hand was shaking a bit as she fumbled with the light switch. A small CD player in the corner was on, but what caught her attention were all the bubbles.  
  
'Bubbles...? What in the world...'  
"Everything's dancing..." A voice whispered, and as she turned, she felt something wash over her, making her feel sleepy...  
"What is..." She trailed as the world tilted to the left, then felt herself falling. Zell caught her before she landed on the carpet, and Rinoa let out a sigh of relief.  
"I thought she'd have sleep junctioned. Whoo.."  
  
Liz and Quistis emerged from the bedroom. Liz held up a large makeup bag, while Quistis had the gown.  
"We have an hour, let's hurry."  
  
  
When she awoke, she caught the last of the gold sparkles as the esuna washed over. Her gaze trailed over the shimmering sleeve she wore, then she blinked, and looked again.  
Selphie stood, and as if activated by the motion, the room she was in slowly started to light up. However, she still couldn't see much, but when she turned to the left, she was looking in a mirror.  
'Oh.... My....'  
Her hair was pulled back, then ends done in loose curls that framed her face. A silver tiara, decorated with silver leaves and pearls adorned the top of her head. A few loose ribbons hung from the sides, brushing the tops of her bare shoulders. The upper sleeves were comprised of several layers of gossamer thin netting, in shades of silver and white. They were somewhat bell shaped, before narrowing down at elbow length. They ended in a small triangle over the back of her hands. It had a sweetheart neckline, and it hugged her body gently. It was a darker color then the sleeves, more pewter then silver, and repeated the leaf pattern from her tiara. Small pearls had been sewn into the neckline, and were also sprinkled along the skirt. Crystals were present; she looked as if someone had sprinkled stardust all over her form.  
'Pllllease don't let me trip in this skirt.'  
  
Although it was wide, it was floor length. She'd never been in a floor length gown before, having always preferred skirts that were knee length it she needed to dress up for something.  
Instead of the elaborate jewelry Sarah had been wearing the movie, she wore a pair of single drop earrings, the crystals cut in a star pattern, matching the one that adorned the silver choker she wore.  
  
She heard footsteps, and turned. A man came into view, dressed in solid black. At his approach, the lights become brighter, and she glanced around. Whatever.. Wherever this place was, it was enclosed within mirrors.  
He continued to stand there, watching her. As though waiting.  
  
She fought back the first string of butterflies that had appeared in her stomach, and started to walk towards him.  
  
  
---  
Notes: Finally. ^_^; Sorry I slacked, but writers block decided to whap me upside the head.  
Disclaimers: Liz is an original, everyone else belongs to Square.   
Jareth/Sarah, and those outfits. ^_^ Those belong to the creators and wardrobe people of that movie. ^^  
  
Barrett Machain - :hands her a Zell doll in skirt and said wig. If you press a button, he says 'Ooga Chugga'. Trust Zell to help everyone laugh. ^_^ Or scare 'em.. hehhehe  
BikoNeko - :Zell sweatdrops: Told you it was a bad idea!  
-We both apologize.- ^^;;;  
Ethrial - Squall can get outta anything, LOL   
K-chan - We need more, don't we!   
ToMoYo HiKaRi SyAoRaN - Thank you. ^^   
Lil Angel, Quis - Thanks so much. ^_^ I'll try and keep it funny. 


	7. Dream

Dream: Chapter Seven:  
  


A pair of indigo eyes covered by a black mask was the first thing she saw. She blinked, eyes trailing downwards. A cloak covered most of his form, as dark as the evening sky, adorned with shimmering seeds, as though the night had wrapped itself around him.  
He pulled back, a wry grin teasing his lips.  
"I've brought you, a gift."

She took a step back, as an iced over globe appeared in his hand. He started to twirl it between his fingers, eyes never leaving hers. It seemed as though he was waiting for an answer.  
"What... What is it?" She had finally found her voice.

"Merely a crystal, nothing more..." It stopped spinning, and held out to her.  
"But if you turn it this way, and look into it..."  
He rotated his wrist slowly to the left, the globe melting, suddenly bursting into silver colored flames. A pair of figures waltzed around a room.  
"It will show you... Your dreams."  
That was when the room flared into light. As she gasped, Irvine bowed to her, taking a step back before melding into the dancers.

Although not that many chandlers were lit, the entire room had been walled with mirrors. Every where she looked, all she could see were the swirling reflections of the dancers, the soft glow of the candles. She took a step forward, then a step back, unsure of where to go or what to do.

She'd awoken in a fairy tale. But how.... Who...? As she continued gazing around, she decided to finally make her way forward. Music started up, a familiar, haunting tune. Even without David Bowie's voice, it spoke of sadness, of longing of love....

After a few feet, she saw a flash of blonde hair from behind a silver fan. As the girl moved away from his face, he turned and glanced at Selphie. She froze on the spot, as he started to walk towards her. Dark blonde locks brushed the front of his black leather vest; the etched dragons done in ruby, matching the color of the crushed velvet he wore beneath. Ruby tights were mostly hidden beneath the ends of his vest and the boots that ended mid thigh. As he came closer, she realized it wasn't Jareth... It was... Seifer?

"I move the stars for no one." He whispered huskily as he drew closer, taking her hand and pulling towards the throng of dancers. They danced for a few beats of music before he smiled and took a few steps back. She blinked; knowing that Seifer did not have a set of perfectly sculpted fangs. 

The music stopped, and she took the chance to walk through the crowd, trying to find more of her friends. If Seifer and Irvine were here... The others had to be as well, right? She was still trying to rack her brain with who could have done this for her. Although her heart was screaming Squall's name, there was still a bit of disbelief on her brain's part.

Another man came towards her, features hidden by the snow owl mask he wore. But inky locks brushed against the color of the downy cloak he wore, making him known. Blue eyes smiled as he held out a hand to her, and she accepted it.   
"I've turned the world upside down... And I've done it all for you."

That was when the music was cued up again, and Laguna lead her towards two masked women. One was dressed in blue, with black curls tumbling about her shoulders; the other dressed in pale peach, hair a golden shawl around her. They held mirrored fans, and as they neared, the fans were slowly pulled back.

_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes..._

Between them, stood Jareth. Highly polished black boots ended just above the top of his knees, edged in pale silver. Dove gray tights were tucked into the boots topped by a black vest and snowy white shirt. The frock coat he wore was cut so the lapels ended a bit below his waist. It was also cut in the back to resemble a cloak, ending at boot heel length. Dark blue velvet was draped over a set of broad shoulders, bordered by silken strands of silver and sprinkled with sapphires. As he moved the demon faced mask away, Selphie felt the world sway crazily beneath her. Locks of platinum framed a pair of mismatched eyes, silver and one a deeper hazel/green.

_A kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes._

A slight smile tipped his lips as he studied her. She looked like faery, come to life. Clothed in a gown of spider web silver, snowflake white. Sprinkled in the morning dew, alight with the inner glow that was only hers. Her eyes seemed even wider, edged in dark green and blue, lashes tinted a deep black.

A cant of his head, and the women took a step back, smiling at her. She glanced towards the left one, and Quistis just smiled. Her gaze went to the right, and Rinoa winked at her.

Then he stepped forward, and held a hand out to her. For a moment, she was frozen, unsure if she should take his hand or not. This was her dream come to life, but she was suddenly scared that she'd awaken, to find it was nothing but a dream. Or that she would walk forward and suddenly fall, as she was prone to do. 

It was as if he sensed her nervousness, and walked towards her. It wasn't far; perhaps a foot or two, but his own set of nerves had hit him. He trembled a bit as she finally slipped her hand into his proffered one. He led her back towards the sea of dancers, watching as they parted upon their approach.

_There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast. In search of new dreams, a love that will last._

When they reached the middle of the floor, he turned to face her, placing his left hand on her waist. She smiled up at him slightly, and he waited for her hand to rest upon his shoulder before they began to dance.

_A love that will last within your heart. I'll place the moon within your heart._

As they started to waltz, the other dancers waited a beat before allowing the music to move them as well. They swirled around the two upon the center of the floor, sharing the dance yet not part of it. Squall pulled her closer, singing the next verse of the song to her.  
"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you... Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all... But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down..."

_Falling (As the world), Falling down, Falling in Love...._

Irvine stood next to Rinoa, both watching Squall and Selphie.  
"They look beautiful together..."  
Irvine nodded, slipping his hand over hers. He entwined their fingers, smiling when she squeezed his hand slightly. Both had felt a little odd in granting this request, but they had wanted to return the unconditional acceptance they'd been shown. Squall and Selphie were still very special to them, and both were happy they'd finally found each other.  
"I love you..."   
Rinoa smiled, pulling him down for a kiss. "I love you, too."

"I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings..."   
Quistis, to her credit, didn't jump. But instead shivered slightly as the words were whispered in her ear. The lightest brush of lips against her cheek followed this, and as she turned, her eyes locked with Seifer's.

_Through we're strangers till now, We're choosing the path between the stars.  
I'll lay my love between the stars._

The play of light against the mirrors, and the gauzy fabric gave the room an ethereal look, Selphie still felt as though she'd slipped into a dream. But it was one she never wanted to awake from. Her fingers played with the jewels affixed to the collar of his jacket, and then moved upwards to toy with the silky strands of silvers that fell against his cheek.  
Squall arched a brow, and at the moment, she **knew** it was he. She thought so, but now she knew for sure. She couldn't believe he'd do this for her. All in regards to an innocent comment she made, not more then a few weeks ago.

"Squall...."   
He tilted his head to the side, waiting to see if she had more to say. She smiled, and sang the same verse back to him. "As the pain sweeps through, makes to sense to you... Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down."

_Falling (As the world falls), Falling down, Falling...  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in Love..._

A clock chimed somewhere, causing the other dancers came to a graceful halt, as did the two in the center of the floor. Selphie blinked as Squall placed a hand under her chin, gently tilting her head up. He started to lean forward, mismatched eyes locked upon her own. "Just love me... And I will be your slave...."  
She knew he had quoted it wrong, but it didn't matter, as she didn't allow him to close the gap between them. His eyes widened as she kissed him, slowly closing as he wound his arms around her.

Applause broke out, as did a cheer, which Zell was promptly elbowed for.  


  
  
-- Notes: I might do one more chapter, or leave it with this, it's up to y'all. ^_^  
Lyrics from 'As the World Falls Down' - David Bowie. Quotes/costumes taken from Labyrinth, Characters belong to FFVIII/Square.  
One again a **HUGE** Thank you to everyone. ^_^ 


End file.
